Friends with MaraudersPreviosly Untitled for now
by snickerdoodlepurplebunnies
Summary: when the maraduers and lily go to central perk they meet ross, joey, chandler, monica, rachel, and pheobe someones hiding something and mayhem ensuses I finally got a name yay 100% AU
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe we're in the states!" Lily Evans exclaimed to her friends. "Yea, what is this place called anyways?" James Potter, Lily's boyfriend and part of the infamous maraders asked. "Looks like a place called Central Perk to me, Prongie," another Marader, Remus Lupin said. Remus was a werewolf and the smartest of the bunch, except for Lily. The other 2 maraduers, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, were looking around the coffee shop in amazement. All 5 of these people are wizards and are in their 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Both being purebloods they never new about muggle, non magic people, devices. The entire group of 16 year olds turned their heads as a group of six walked in. "Who are they?" Peter asked. Sirius, the player of the group, replied "Not sure, but the blondes hot!" "That's disgusting Black, she's at least 5 years older than you." Lily said while making a face. "You don't know that, she might have used an aging potion or something!" he retorted. "one, they are muggles, therefore do not know what an aging potion is two, looks like you can find out because they are coming this way," James said. This was true as the group came up to them, looked at them, and a guy with a short black hair said "Hi me and my friends-" he was cut off by another guy with the same hair color but even shorter said "my friends and I" "Whatever Ross, so anyway, my _friends and I_ noticed there are some empty seats so we were wondering if we could sit here. "Sure, why not," Lily said and James, who had his arms wrapped around her, nodded. Another black haired person, this time a girl said, "K, well my name is Monica Bing" "And I'm Chandler Bing" the guy who first talked to them said. "Oh are you two married?" Lily asked "yea" the whole group chorused. "Cool!" Peter said. "I'm Ross Gellar" the one who seemed to be obsessed with grammer said. They continued to say their names and the maraders and Lily found out that the blonde was named Pheobe Buffay, a girl wearing very expensive clothing was named Rachel Greene, and this other guy who was previously flirting with some girls was named Joey Tribbiani. "So, who are you guys?" Joey asked, eying Lily and James narrowed his eyes. "I'm Lily Evans" "Remus Lupin" "Sirius Black "James Po-" but he was cut off by Monica and Ross saying "Black"

AN: something happens but I can't tell you HA ps. I own nothing and this is the first ad last time I am writing this.


	2. Chapter 2

(Ross and Monica pov kind of if you get it)

"Black" the brother and sister said. "Uh yea" Rachel said obviously thinking her boyfriend and best friend were idiots. "hey guys would you get us some coffee" Monica asked her friends nervously. The four friends looked confused and walked off(that's the rest of the friends people in case you didn't know). The other five were confused but Remus had a suspicious look on his face. "Are you really Sirius Black?" Ross asked. "Um, yeah," he said, a little freaked out. "Do you guys go to Hogwarts?" Ross interrogated. "How do you know about Hogwarts!" Remus asked and the others nodded in agreement. The sibling gave each other significant glances before Monica gulped and said "We went there when we were kids" The younger kids looked at them in astonishment. "Does that mean your, well, not muggles" Peter said, interested. "Yes, in our time they had a separate facility for elementary school kids" Ross sighed. "Do your friends know?" Lily inquired. "Um, not exactly" Monica replied "Not exactly what?" Joey said thickly with his mouth full of food. "Remus gave the secret wizards a look that clearly said 'you should tell them, they are your friends' Monica signed at the look and said "I think we should all go back to my place, Ross and I need to tell you something" before Ross could object she started again "would you guys like to come to?". "Okay" Lily said cheerfully and they all stood up to leave. When they got to the Bing's flat everyone but Monica and Ross took a seat somewhere. "so what did you want to tell us?" Pheobe asked. "Well, uhm, the thing is" Monica stuttered twisting a dark lock around her finger. Chandler got up and embraces Monica and said "It's okay, it can't be that bad" "Yeah and if it is we won't care!" Joey whined, eager to find out the secret. "Kay, meandrossareawitchandwizardandweusedtogotohogwarts" Monica blurted out in one gulp. "Huh" everyone, including the maraders and Lily said. "She said that I am a wizard and Monica is a witch, we both went to Hogwarts witch is a magical school in England" Ross breathed out and the siblings waited nervously for a reaction. "You've got to be kidding, right" Rachel said with a chuckel. All the magic people in the room shook their heads. "Wait, how do you guys know if we didn't?" Chandler asked and pointed to the kids. "Um we all kinda go to Hogwarts right now," Peter said timidly and James nudges him and murmured "shut up worm tail" "So you guys can really do magic and stuff" "ya, we can" Ross said. "Sow us show us!" Pheobe yelled, bouncing in her seat. Monica took out her wand and sparks flew from it. "wow that is so cool!" Joey said. "Why didn't you tell us?" Rachel asked, clearly miffed at her friends lack of honesty. "Well, I didn't think you guys would take it to well so I just forgot about it" Monica replied with a grimace. "I wish I was a wizard, 'cause then I could do magic and stuff," Chandler pouted. Joey clapped his back and said " I know how you feel but at least your wife is magic, they're just my friends. The marades and Lily started talking when Chandler came over to them. "I'm guessing you guys can do all this stuff to," they nodded. "Well I think that is amazing" they nodded again. "How long are you guys staying?" "till the end of summer" Remus said. "Well then," Pheobe sauntered over with a smirk usually reserved for the maraders "let's have some fun!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**An: Lily will now be considered a marader because it is to hard to write maraders and lily each time ok good.**_

_**About a week after "the great revelation", as it was called, the now 11some was having tons of fun. The maraders were teaching their new friends all about the wizarding world, from the ministry to quiddich to school subjects (Remus and Lily took over this topic as the other 3 were insulted at the mention of school). In return, 4 out of 5 of the maraders were pureblood so they lapped up all the information about muggles they were given. Now they were all sitting at (where else) Central Perk having a great time. Sirius and Joey were flirting with girls, Ross was explaining the muggle theory of evolution to Remus and Lily, James and chandler were in a heated chess match Monica was watching in amusement as both teams sucked, and Pheobe was telling Peter how a coffee machine worked ("this coffee is better than at Hogwarts") when a girl with long curly hair opened the door. The native New Yorkers cringed when they saw her and everyone did when they heard "Oh My God" "Janice" the older friends muttered darkly. "Oh hello guys, how are you?" this person called Janice said in a voice that made the maraders want to silencio**_** her. "W-w-were g-good Ja-Janice," Chandler said. "obviously but who are theses little munchkins?" at the last three words she said Janice poked him to his great displeasure while the maraders huffed indigintly. "Miss, we are 16 so I think it is safe to say we are not munchkins in any sense of the word," James said with as much cockyness as he could muster while being insulted by a stranger. Janice threw her head back in the a laugh that could rival a banshee screaming and said "you are so funny,". The others didn't even try to contain their mirth as Janice pinched the unfortunate wizards cheek. "Yes well, he does try!" Sirius said between laughes and slung his arm around James. "Um, we were just leavingweren't we guys?" Ross said. There was a chorus of 'yes' as everyone practically ran to the door, leaving a dumbfounded Janice staring in their midst. "Oh god that was horrible!" Chandler said after escaping his horribly annoying ex. His wife comforted him by s, aying "it's okay, it was only for 2 minutes and she didn't even talk to you" "I know but still" chandler moped. "I know," exclaimed Monica "I'll bake you some of my favorite brownies when we get home!" Chandler immediately perked up but then the maraders heard and started screaming "brownies, I want one" which was only stopped by Monica saying that they might leave crumbs. "So what?" asked Sirius. "Monica is like the biggest neat freak in the world, it scares me!" Rachel said and the others, including Monica, nodded vigorously. "Why can't you have some house-elves to do it?" Peter inquired receiving a smack from James. "Because they are MUGGLES Peter and muggles don't have house elves" "I, personally, think it's wrong for us to enslave house elves," Lily, a magical creature rights activist, proclaimed. "When will you get it," Remus sighed in exasperation "they like being enslaved!" "yea" Sirius agreed "except they should probably force Snape tfree o his, poor guy having to deal with the greasy git,". The other six, who had heard all about Snape and the rest of the soon-to-be death eaters nodded in sympathy for the unlucky fellow. "So, do you guys pull pranks here?" Sirius asked. "DUH, of course we do!" Joey said ( I know they don't really but I need it for the story). "Yea, remember that time when we egged ugly naked guys apartment through the window!" Rachel happily "uh hu and remember when we used to prank call the police, good times" Pheobe reminisced. "Well, we prank people to!" Peter said. "You do?" asked Ross. "of course we do, we are the famous Maraders!" Sirius said, puffing out his chest. "Only some of us, Black," Lily said proudly. "Well you're a wet blanket," James put in deserving a "Shut up Potter," from the fiery prefect. Then a second later James slung his arm around her and laughed. They all went back to Ross's house to plan some pranks.**

**AN: I know this is not very good but I hope it will get better so sorry if this seems to suck ps. I don't mean to be rude but I would kindof like reviews so I no if this is good or not. Even a "It's cute" or "it sucks" would be good. So press the button and I will give you sour patch kids as a present YAY**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN**__**: yay people like me. This is part 4 and I don't know how to control the bold and italic thing so if someone could tell me in a review or something I would be a very happy person and give you sour patch kids. Also I would like to know what a beta is. My head hurts from all this thinking. Anyhoo-on with the story**_

__

"_**I think we should put a 'kick me' sign on some ones back" Ross suggested after we all got back to his apartment. "What are you, five! We should spike some ones drink with a shrinking potion," Sirius exclaimed earning a glare from Ross. "Two things wrong with that Pads, 1 how will we make a potion without ingredients, and 2 muggles don't just shrink randomly," Remus said with a raised eyebrow. "Gahh not the eyebrow!" Peter shouted (I know I read something like this somewhere so I'm sorry but I just couldn't resist) "What's wrong with his eyebrow?" Rachel asked. "The raised eyebrow is Moony's deadliest look!" Sirius said and ducked behind Joey, who attempted to duck behind Lily failed. "You know guys, why do you all call each other those names?" Chandler asked. "Yeah, it's cool but where do yo come up with the names?" Monica added. **_

__

_**The maraders(including Lily) all looked at each other. "Should we tell them?" Lily asked nervously. "We did kind of just meet them and what if they don't like Remus anymore?" James said with a look to his best mate. "They won't know the prejudices against werewolves and they don't know animagi are illegal," Remus, the voice of reason said. They turned back to their new friends. **_

__

_**Remus took a deep breath and said "the reason we have these nicknames is that I am a werewolf" their friends gasped and Joey said "What does that mean?" "it means moony over here transforms into a wolf at the full moon" Sirius but in, sensing his friends discomfort. Pheobe suddenly jumped up and said "Ooh ooh that's why you're called moony huh, 'cause you transform at the full moon?" the maraders nodded. "Well what about the rest of your names?" Chandler asked. "We're animagi" James said and at the others confused looks he elaborated; "we are able to change into different animals at will so we can keep Moony company at full moons," "Yea our furry beast doesn't attack animals, lucky us," Sirius added in. "Can you show us?!" Joey asked. The maraders nodded and transformed. Sirius morphed into a big dog, pounce on Pheobe, and started licking her face. "Padfoot because you have padded feet huh" Ross asked receiving a bark from the dog. Next Peter turned into a small gray rat and climbed up Rachel, who screamed. "Oh I get, your tail looks like a rat!" pheobe exclaimed after freeing herself from 'Padfoot'. Peter turned back and nodded. Next both Lily and James transformed into a doe and stag, respectively. "You're Prongs because you have prongs," Rachel started "and you're named after Bambi!" Joey exclaimed and got a high five from Chandler (I just made up the part about Lily but I wanted her to be a animagus and it is the form of your patronus). After everyone turned back Sirius whispered something into Joeys ear and Joey said "Pranksters and Pransterettes, we have a prank!"**_

__

_**AN: um I think this is a cliff thingy but okay so see you next time (and CUT)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Part 4: yay next part just a side note -CHOCOLATE IS THE BEST FOOD EVER

The whole group was at Central Perk, putting the finishing touches on the prank. "Who are we gonna do it to?" Peter asked from the end of the couch. Just then Paulo walked into the door (the guy who hit on Pheobe while dating Rachel, if you don't know then he is a bad guy okay) and Rachel paled. "Who's that?" Sirius asked. "Paulo, in other words the victim of the best prank ever," Ross said and held onto Rachel. "We'll get into a story later but now do the weird spell thingy to him, kay," Pheobe said. Lily nodded and waved her wand at Paulo and said "music onus songilos" 

Suddenly Paulo jumped onto the coffee table right by the 11 young people and started singing. What was even funnier is that he started singing "Girlfriends" by Avril Levigne (disclamer: don't own the song and can't spell sorry) to Gunther. Paulo walked behind the counter and tried to kiss Gunther but he ran to the men's room where Paulo followed, still singing. The pranksters, along with everyone else in the coffee shop. "Now that that's over, what do we want to do?" Sirius asked after he stopped laughing. "I know there's a new exhibit on dinosaurs at the Met," Ross said and everyone groaned but Joey said "Dude, the Mets suck!" (guess where I got that from). Every marader but Lily had confused looks on their faces about Mets until Monica said "A baseball team" "oh" they said simultaneously until Sirius asked "what's baseball?" Joey had a look of horror on his face and began to explain the magic of baseball.

AN: yay ps. Im not sure if mets are baseball or not but I don't really care so oh well by people


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: 

The group of friends (haha friends like the show) were sitting in the Bing's living room, trying to find something to do. "Ooh I know I know!" Pheobe suddenly exclaimed. All eyes were on the blonde. "Let's play truth or dare!" she said and murmurs of agreement were heard. "Good idea, how about we play it the wizard way though," Sirius said with his trademark smirk. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Pads?" James asked but it was Ross who answered "Why I do believe he is". Then Chandler said "Are we supposed to know what you guys believe 'cause I don't think we do," and the others nodded in agreement. Monica let out a sigh of exasperation and explained "instead of regular truth or dare we give everyone a spell that makes you tell the truth and do the dare,". A chorus of "Oh" went passed the muggles in the group. They all sat in a circle after Remus preformed the spell. Ross decided to start and said "Pheebs, truth or dare?"

The quirky girl put a dangerous face on before saying "dare" "kay, I dare you to go up to ugly naked guy and flash him," Ross squealed (yes, squealed). Pheobe blanched before calmly walking out the room. Five minutes later she came back and said "Done, now Joey, truth or dare," "Um, I'll pick truth" Joey said, knowing how dangerous Pheobe could be. Pheobe put a finger to her chin and thought for a moment until she said "Have you ever been with 3 girls at the same time?" Joey scoffed "yea" and got a hive five from Sirius (who else). "my turn baby," Joey said whilst rubbing his hands together, "Lily, truth or dare" "Give me dare" "ooh, I know" "then tell me" " I dare you to go outside and sing 'smelly cat' at the top of your lungs" Lily, who heard this song countless time in the 2 weeks she's been here, shrugged and walked out the door. Everyone in the house could faintly hear the ending when she walked in and sat down. She sat down in the circle again and said "Ross, truth or dare?" Ross thought a second before saying "Dare" "have you ever cheated on someone" here Rachel cut in and said "Yes Ross, have you" "No as a matter of fact I haven't" Rachel snorted and Ross said "we were on a BREAK". (sorry but I couldn't have a friends thing without it) The maraders all looked confused but Monica mouthed "you don't wanna know" while Pehobe and Joey got them to calm down enough to continue playing. When everything was back to normal Ross turned to Peter and said "truth or dare" "truth" Peter replied nervously. "kay, um, have you ever had a crush on anyone in this room" Peter blushed deeply before saying "well I kinda like Pheobe when we first met but know I only like her as a friend" Pheobe looked flattered and Peter looked at her bashfull "Remus, truth or dare" Remus took a second to think and said "I'll do dare" Peter had a sly look on his face and said "I dare you to striptease for us" Remus turned pale while everyone laughed and wolf whistled and he took off his clothes (not gonna get graphic). He quickly put them back on and said "James, truth or dare?" "Gotta go with truth man" he replied and Remus smirked "I dare you to let the girls dress you up in their clothes" everyone but James started laughing "and then you have to come out here and model your new look for us". James gave the werewolf a dirty look before being dragged into Monica's room by the girls in the group. After about a minute or so he came back out sporting a hot pink sundress, bows in his hair, a long heart necklace and bright blue stilettos. If that wasn't enough he also had pink eye shadow, red lipstick and shimmery blush. He quickly marched across the room before quickly going back in to change. After a severe face scrub he finally came back out and said to Remus "you are evil" at which Remus shrugged. "Oh Chandler" James said in a sing-song voice. "truth or dare?". "After those dares, I'm going with truth," Chandler said much to the disappointment of everyone. "hmm, to people normally laugh at your jokes," "No not usually" Chandler blurted out and started cursing the truth spell while the others laugh. "Well that was funny," Monica said though she knew that was not really consoling Lily got up and stretched, saying "well guys, it's been fun but I'm beat." the others nodded in agreement and went their separate ways.

AN: that was long huh, ps. Sorry 'bout all the parenthesis but if you ignored them that's okay


	7. Chapter 7

Part 6: AN I know it's been a while since I posted but sorry so here's the next chapter.!!

"Tell me, why are we here again?" Chandler asked as the group of wizards and muggles went to the Museum of Modern Baseball. (an: not sure if this is a place but oh well)

Joey put his head in his hands and sighed in exasperation "because, Chandler, they need to know about the best sport in the world!"

Monica tormented the actor by saying "and what is the best sport in the world?".

"Quidditch" "Baseball" were heard from James and Joey. "No way, quidditch is so much better than baseball" James huffed. "Dude, I don't even know what quidditch is" Joey said earning faints from both James and Sirius.

--"Hello, anyone there" was the sound heard from both James and Sirius as Pheobe and Lily woke the quidditch fanatics up.

James was the first to rouse and when he did he said "I had the weirdest dream, Joey over here didn't know what quidditch was,". He then pointed to Joey who nodded in confirmation that that occurred. Sirius's jaw dropped though he immediately took action against this offence. He conjured a book called _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and handed it to Joey who started reading. The other 3 marauders rolled their eyed while the other adults besides Joey looked upon him in shock.

--"Um, Jo" Rachel said and Joey looked up to show he was listening. "you do know that's a book right?" Joey nodded. "With chapters?" she asked again with the response of "It's about sports, Rach, I can read things if they are about sports". She nodded her head and returned to her friends.

back at Central Perk

"So you're saying that there is this prison called Azkaban that has these Demendos things that suck all the happiness out of people?" Chandler asked and shivered at the thought. "Yes" Peter replied "but they are called demen-" suddenly a flash of green light shot past.

AN: ooh what happened. Probably a lot of you know because i am not to good at the suspense cliffie thing so if you can't guess than I like you because that means I am good so YAY. okay done now.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: i know I haven't written in a while and I am soooo sorry so please forgive me. This chapter has some cool stuff including big V and Pheobe kickin' some butt! Whoo hoo

_a green light shot past._

Reacting instinctively to the curse, James jumped out of his seat and threw himself on Joey, who was right in the way of it. He then, along with the other wizards in room, pulled out their wands and faces their attackers. When they turned they saw something that they never thought they would see. Voldemort and his Deatheathers were shooting curses left and right, luckily missing the targets. The Marauders along with Monica and Ross stood in the middle of the coffee house shooting stunning and other spells at them while everyone else in the room was looking upon them in confusion and awe. After Sirius shot a body-bind curse at Shortios Malfoy, Luscious's father, he heard a blood-curling yet manly scream. It was Joey writhing in pain while Voldemort watched and laughed. He was about to face the ruthless snake thing when someone beat him to the punch. Pheobe jumped on the dark lord and started punching and kicking him with all her might. She landed a knee in his crotch and he went down while she screamed a battle cry "Aiaiaiaiaiai". Ross quickly shot a stunning curse while Monica sent a patronus to the American Ministry of Magic. The marauders quickly rounded up all the Deatheaters and when the aurors came, they were all put in Azkaban for life.

"You guys would make pretty good aurors, have you thought about training after you finish school?" the head auror, Alastor Moody, asked. They all nodded in response before the men left, along with a threat to the world that will never be seen again.

Once all the muggles memories were modified, except those from the group, they all went home (Chandler's and Monica's place)and immediately jumped on Pheobe, giving her the biggest group hug imaginable. "You saved us Pheebs!" Monica said after releasing her friend. "Ya, what that guy did to me really hurt," Joey put in, rubbing his back for affect. The wizards rolled their eyes, thinking _that's the point of the cruciates. _Pheobe looked at them and said "No body messes with my friends and gets away with it, especially some snake creep!". The others nodded in response and decided to stay over at their house. With only a week left until the marauders left for school they wanted to spend all the time with their new friends as they could.

**AN: Told ya it would be action packed, the next and last chapter will probably be short and just goodbyes. That will be the last chapter but I am planning a new story so toodles but not for long…**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: aww, last chapter. I am soo sad but not really because I am planning a new story that might be up soon so on with the last chapter…**

In the middle of the forest by Ross's place, the group were saying goodbyes.

"I am going to miss you guys so much!" Rachel said while hugging each of the Londoneers (nice name huh) in turn. "Me too!" said Lily and the others agreed. "Remember to call us," Chandler said and after confused looks from her fellow maraudrs, Lily nodded and after a few more goodbyes, they turned as one and left with a pop.

**AN: that was my shortest one yet.**


End file.
